


moonage daydream

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, hyungki on an extraterrestrial gay adventure, its like gotg universe but made up, mentions of space weed, mild space gun violence, mildly kinky sexual scene, possibly extraterrestrial love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: His mouth ungracefully falls open. “You’re a terrestrian.” With wide eyes, he points a finger at the small boy, who looks up at him with a face stripped of any liveliness and excitement.“I was born here,” he replies, and the original hero of the story approaches so close he can clearly confirm who the other creature is.“But you’re a homo sapiens, right?”“My dad is.”“But that makes you one too, right?”





	moonage daydream

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is just a relatively small fluffy-crackish hyungki i wrote to procrastinate. it's supposed to be funny so please laugh >:(
> 
> the universe is basically like the guardians of the galaxy universe but i made most things up. the space science in non-existent (just like in gotg), nothing here is truthful but should be regarded with seriousness, yes. 
> 
> the rating was supposed to be m originally but i accidentally went over the line in one scene and decided to put e just in case. 
> 
> the title is taken from david bowie - moonage daydream! bc alien references and also its a good song
> 
> hope you enjoy!! leave something nice if you do nya
> 
> explanation for certain bits are in the end notes

Slamming the door, the boy runs out of the house into the warm mauve night. The sky is cloudy and thick, a mix of indigo and slate purple, and right above his head – dissipating lines of grey smoke where ships flew by just minutes earlier.

It’s devastatingly quiet.

The boy stomps his way further from the guest house he is staying in and folds his arms, huffing and frowning. He stops a few angry steps later, when the yellow light behind the windows doesn’t fall on him anymore, and the night doesn’t seem as warm as it was just several seconds earlier. He sniffles out of habit and folds more into himself, radiating nothing but pure manly fury. It’s getting infuriating that there is no one around to be a witness of his dangerous state of being.

When his parents don’t come out looking for him, begging for him to come home and promising with choked back sobs to take him on the expedition with him, he sighs and trudges further down the spacious street. He keeps his cheeks huffed and brows knit together just in case. 

The resident village of the local Space Administration agents is too quiet, crowdless so early in the night. From far away, it looks like his parents’ house is the only house containing any signs of life. And soon, even they will stop illuminating the otherwise sad purple pavement. Not like they’ve been doing it for long, but he has the right to be upset about leaving so shortly after the arrival. 

To him, it’s unfair. It’s inexplicably unjust that his parents will explore and gather data for the galaxy’s habitual rotational investigation and he will go back to the interstellar base ship and wait for their return. It’s ridiculously dishonourable, because he specifically asked them to take him with them and they refused. He asked again, and they rejected him. He demanded, and they abandoned him. 

Foul. Discriminatory. Unscrupulous. The worst. 

In the corner of his right eye, he catches a slight movement in the depth of an empty street and turns his head to look, keeping his face as unfriendly as possible. The facade breaks as soon as he distinguishes what sits on a small single step attached to a blue little house. 

His mouth ungracefully falls open. “You’re a terrestrian.” With wide eyes, he points a finger at the small boy, who looks up at him with a face stripped of any liveliness and excitement. 

“What?” He quietly asks in a gentle voice, a tiny frown appearing between his eyebrows for a short moment.

“You’re from Terra!” The original hero of the story exclaims and takes a few steps forward. The other boy visibly shrinks, hiding his hands in his sleeves, and his big black eyes as if grow even bigger. He doesn’t seem scared though. He just reeks of carelessness and a little melancholy. 

“I was born here,” he replies, and the boy approaches so close he can clearly confirm who the other creature is. The downturned pout of his puffy lips is plucked forward by the sadly squished jaws, and his eyes are big-big-big when he looks up at the small stranger. 

“But you’re a homo sapiens, right?” The boy asks with the same incredulity, mouth dumbly hanging open, and he leans down to be face-to-face with the accidentally acquainted fellow human being. 

“My dad is.” The other boy moves away from the curious face, making his chin crush into his neck and round the soft outlines of his round soft cheeks.

“But that makes you one too, right?” The boy keeps insistently asking, openly studying the sitting kid, his terrestrial black eyes and terrestrial five-fingered hands and very terrestrial fluffy black hair framing his terrestrial pale face. 

“Well, yeah.”

The boy finally stands straight and continues gaping at the living exemplar of a terrestrial being on Radnax, a planet full of terranoid strangely-coloured people. 

“So cool.” He stretches, eyeing the Radnaxian national like it’s his first time seeing a human. When the sitting boy curves his eyebrows at him, the standing boy’s eyes widen again and he springs up, puffing his chest and pointing at his heart with his thumb. “I’m Ki, by the way!”

The other boy’s brows only curl deeper. “Just Ki?”

This catches him off guard. “Yeah, that’s my name.” He scratches the back of his head, glancing to the side.

“If you’re just Ki, I’m just Won,” the alien citizen replies and puts an elbow on one knee, propping his cheek with his palm. 

“What did you win?” Ki frowns and leans down, mustering a nasty expression with squinted eyes and raised top lip and some missing teeth that haven’t grown out yet.

“Won, not win!” He boy’s pitch gets higher and he clicks his tongue. 

Ki giggles and straightens. “I’m joking, joking!” Then folds his arms again, “Thought terrestrians know humour.”

Won sulks, and his voice grows nasal the quieter he mumbles. “I’m from here.”

Ki cocks his head to the side. “Are you half-terrestrian?” Won blinks in agreement. “Why are you like me then?” Ki’s voice grows higher and he looks over himself, as if verifying once again that he is a human being and so is the boy on the porch. “You should be, like, red or something, like the rest of Radnax folks, and have at least seven fingers.”

Won sighs and drags the ends of his sleeves further down his palms. He has five normal fingers. “Still a terrestrian.”

The other boy hums and grins out of nowhere. “I was born on a ship! In space!” He exclaims and raises his chin. “How cool is that?”

Won only grimaces in a funny way, and his big-big eyes disappear under his puffy eye bags. “Weird.”

Ki clicks his tongue and looks down on the ground, digging the solid asphalt with the tip of his shoe. “I was born to be a galaxy expeditioner like my parents.”

“Intra-Galactic Research Expedition Corps?” Won asks with curved eyebrows, and there is a little bit of judgement in his boyish tone. 

“Whatever.” Ki rolls his eyes, too young to remember long scientific terms. “How old are you, anyways?”

“Twenty orbit units.”

Ki rolls his eyes again at this. “I meant in terrestrial age. I travel with a group of folks from Terra, duh.”

Won hums and looks up, converting numbers and doing not so simple maths in his head. “Nine years old.”

The other boy beams. “Me too!” He fidgets in one place, excited. It’s a little disappointing that Won doesn’t seem to share his enthusiasm. “Why are you here?”

Won looks down and sighs. He shrugs, “They’re fighting, and I haven’t finished my dinner yet. Hungry.” He grumbles, and his pout unconsciously grows bigger. 

Ki curves his upper lip, expressing some kind of sympathy. “I finished my dinner.”

They don’t manage to explore the topic of food when a distant shout catches them off guard. “Ki-i-i-i-i-i-i!” A female voice echoes in the quiet area, and Ki shivers, eyes widening. 

“That’s my mom!” He looks behind him, then back at Won, then back to where he came from, then back at Won. Without further hesitation, he carefully undoes the round badge on his jacket, reaches for the boy’s hand and unceremoniously puts it into his palm. “Here, have it.” Won looks at it with the same sad big eyes, but a sparkle of curiosity lights up for the quickest moment. “I have lots of these, it’s my future expeditioner ID! For when I grow up.” He scratches the back of his head. “Don’t be sad, I guess, if you get out into space, it’ll be fun.”

Won looks up, the pout of his lips still the same, but his eyes glinting with something a little more hopeful. “Thanks.” He says quietly.

Ki smiles awkwardly. “Well, I’m gonna go.” He turns around to run back when another shout of his name spreads along the silent streets. “Bye, fellow terrestrian!” He throws over his shoulders and disappears. 

Won looks at the badge again, clutches it in his palm and sighs.

 

The landing is slow and careful, engines blowing fire as they aim to put the ship on the ground as softly as possible. Kihyun is waiting in front of the massive spaceship door, exasperated.

“I’m already fourteen, mom, why can’t I go with you?” He asks for the thousandth time. The woman by his side is typing something on her screen. 

“Ki, I told you you can’t go to the expedition before you recruit into the corps.”

The boy huffs. “But Riggie already went exploring and he hasn’t enrolled either!”

“Riggie is from Metboahrthschnalgar and has a different physiology to you.”

Kihyun looks at his mum skeptically. “You know, in school we just call it MBSG for convenience.”

“Every planet has its individuality and should be preserved that way.” The ship lands with an echoing thud, making Kihyun slightly step to the side. His mother glances at him, solid in her position on the ground, and hides her device when the massive door disconnects at the top and slowly leans back, letting the sunlight in. 

“Are we staying on Radnax for long?” Kihyun’s voice grows higher as he tries to shout over the working engines and bustling noise from the street. His mother heads out when the door touches the ground. It’s ridiculously sunny outside.

“Few days only.”

“This is the same state we’ve been to before, right?” Kihyun looks around with squinted eyes, barely managing to distinguish white houses and reflecting surfaces of tall-tall skyscrapers and shiny open space station they landed in. A few Radnaxians from the local intragalactic police force came out to greet them.

The teen quickly runs down to catch up with his mother, who’s already busy talking to the folks in suits. 

“Yoos, always a pleasure to have you here,” a man – a homo sapiens – says and spreads his arms, greeting Kihyun’s mother with a kiss on each cheek, like terrestrians always do. Kihyun grimaces, more due to the sun than due to the unknown man’s strange mannerism, and tilts his head to the side. The General steps back, and only then Kihyun notices a skinny boy of human race standing by the man’s side. The blue police corps uniform looks beyond awkward on him.

“Always a pleasure to come back,” Kihyun’s mother replies, and the teen studies the peculiar exemplar of a terrestrian by the side of a normal-looking terrestrian. The other’s babyface squints and grimaces back at him, just as attacked by the forces of two stars illuminating this planet during working hours.

The General puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “My colleague will walk you to your residence. Your husband coming with us, Mrs Yoo?” The man asks away as his mother starts walking. Kihyun studies the terrestrian boy and tries to figure out what’s wrong with him and why do his puffy lids look so familiar.

“Kihyun, darling!” His mother calls, already a few meters away, and the boy in blue grins awkwardly, big lips stretching into a bigger grimace and eyes almost disappearing between his cheeks and eyebrows. 

“Kihyun?” He asks in a voice much deeper than Ki’s, with something akin to amusement hidden in his throat. And then Kihyun remembers. It’s been, what, five years?

He rolls his eyes. “Told you to call me Ki, mom!” He calls back and walks past the terrestrian with jutted jaws and narrowed eyes. 

“Hyungwon, want to walk our guests with me?”

Kihyun breathes out a spiteful laugh. “Hyungwon?”

The other boy’s eye roll is only a half of what Kihyun’s was.

“You, what, in the police force now?” Ki asks and notices that the other teen is somehow taller than him. Taller, skinnier and has chubby cheeks that are still lifted up in a grimace. Having two spheres of hot plasma around the planet is tough.

“No,” Hyungwon says like Kihyun is stupid. “It’s just a uniform I wear when I help my dad around the headquarters.”

Kihyun hums shortly, feigning disinterest. “Well, I’m nearly enrolled into the youngest IGREC troop.”

His mother appears out of nowhere and hugs him around the neck. “Stop telling everyone you’re a little galaxy scout, Kiki.” She says with a smile and kind intentions that Kihyun definitely doesn’t appreciate at this very second. Hyungwon hides his lips between his teeth and tries not to snort. “You can tell your new friend about the first ship you piloted in school, hm?”

It’s relieving when they move inside. Kihyun’s mother leaves to register the spacecraft, and the boys can finally relax their faces. Hyungwon widens his eyes and takes a few seconds to blink the sunlight out of his irises. 

“No wonder all the folks here are red,” Kihyun mutters, rubbing his eyes, and Hyungwon curves his top lip upwards, unimpressed. 

“Your ears are red,” he notices calmly (and secretly out of spite), and Kihyun clicks his tongue and gives him a firing stare and a frown. His tubby fingers reach to cover up his ears anyways. 

“It’s sunny! And warm!”

“Take off your Y-corps jacket then, it’s not like you need it anyways.” Hyungwon stays casual about his snarky remarks, but Kihyun can’t quite keep his cool in such temperatures. 

“It helps me survive on other planets!” He exclaims. “Besides,” he huffs and fixes the collar of his jacket, “I am soon to be a part of IGREC, just like my parents.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows curve in confusion. “But you don’t need it now, you’re just showing off.” His voice approaches the border of complaining, and if Kihyun does one more thing that he thinks makes him look cool, like raising his chin or twitching his lips or fixing his fringe, the poor lanky terrestrian might lose it.

“You’re wearing a uniform too, you don’t need it!” Kihyun complains back and points at the blue jacket and sharp shoulder pads and hi-tech embroidery a fourteen-year-old definitely can live without.

“I told you I’m wearing it in the headquarters of the space station! My dad is a General!” Hyungwon exclaims, unable to hide the whiny discontent in his voice anymore, and when Kihyun steps forward to present another logical counterargument, his mother slides right beside him.

“No need to fight, boys.” She taps her son on the shoulder and heads out in the unknown direction. “Ki, love, let’s go?” She calls, shaking her hand as if beckoning the boy to hold her hand. Like he is a toddler, or something.

Kihyun raises his chin, gives Hyungwon another look and walks off.

 

They meet right before Kihyun leaves the planet. Once his parents are done researching, there is no use for them to stay, and the boy might be nursing a little sprout of disappointment in his chest. He doesn’t have any other terrestrian friends back on the base, and the school is full of creatures that oblige to different laws of physiology. Soon, they’ll be able to recruit and fly their own ships. Kihyun, he still needs to grow five extra centimetres to pass the terrakind requirements. 

“Where you gonna go next?” Hyungwon asks, leaning on the white railing by the pierce. They’re waiting for Kihyun’s parents to load the ship.

The suns are setting down on opposite sides, leaving the sky dyed in coral and pink and floral purple sheets. Somewhere on the horizon, the thin line of mango yellow rays blinks for the last few minutes. Hyungwon’s skin reflects the softest rosy light. Kihyun thinks being a human suits him. 

“Probably back to the base first. I don’t have school for another… period of time, so I’ll travel with my parents some more.” 

Kihyun squints at the yellow reflection on calm dark water, lazily registering his parents commanding the people around to bring scientific subjects on board as carefully as they can.

“Heard there’s a fault in evolution on Helfius-12,” Hyungwon says, and his lips relax into a soft pout whenever he takes a pause, “poor rats can’t seem to follow the natural order.”

Kihyun smiles, more at the mention of rats as a form of life on one of the new planets in the galaxy than anything else. “Wanna go there then. Fight some rats.”

“Can you fight?” Hyungwon cuts in and looks at him.

“Can you?” Kihyun turns to look at him too.

“I asked first.” He turns with his whole body, detaching his right side from the railing.

“I asked second.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and sighs. Before he can say anything else, Kihyun’s eyes catch onto something shiny hidden between the lapels of his jacket. He reaches for the other’s neck without further ado and tugs at the thin golden chain. Hyungwon watches as the boy pulls it up and reveals a round brooch hanging at the end of it. 

His eyebrows fly up. “Oh, you kept it?” He leans in to observe the badge closer, design already a little old and material a little darkened. A bunch of new shining badges are decorating his jacket right now.

Hyungwon hums in affirmation. “I like the way it looks.”

Kihyun doesn’t quite understand. He points at the new IGREC badge on his chest. “But this one’s cooler? And it’s new.” He tilts his head to the side and looks at the old round thing attached to the chain on Hyungwon’s neck.

The other boy shrugs. “Sentimental value.”

Kihyun frowns, a little dumbfounded. “What does this even mean,” he mutters.

There is a small smile curling in the corners of Hyungwon’s mouth. He knows that people who spend their entire life in space, whose feet rarely touch the ground, who barely experience the beauty of growth among nature, tend to be a little dense. “Who knows, maybe I’ll join expedition corps too someday.”

Kihyun’s eyes light up in a second, and his entire face beams with the disappearing rays of sun. “Really? That would be so cool!” He bounces, clutching his hands into small fists by his sides. “Told you space is so much more fun!”

Hyungwon smiles wider, revealing his teeth. Kihyun focuses on them for longer than necessary, noting that they are also very-very terrestrian. “I’ve been out, I know.”

“Kihyun!” His mother calls for him and waves widely over her head, indicating they are done packing. 

The shorter boy sighs. “Well, I’m gonna go,” he says, gaze falling to the ground. “See you in space some time?” He asks, surprising even himself with the amount of strange hopefulness in his voice. 

Hyungwon nods, straightens and hides his hands behind his back, like he is about to salute an officer. “See you around, fellow terrestrian.”

After the second shout of his name, Kihyun runs off. 

 

Another orange blast whistled past him across the dark dirty sky. The shades of Flquarklr are a thicker purple than any purple Kihyun has ever seen before. The ground is viscous and sticky and smells of hydrogen sulphide – so strongly he can sniff it through his respiratory mask. 

The air is getting foggier with countless blasts being thrown around by the Y-corps in attempts to calm down aggressive and very, very big inhabitants of the planet.

“Can you get to the camp and tell Jimmy to hurry the fuck up?” Kihyun’s blue-skinned friend Motomorph shouts at him, climbing on top of a rock and shooting into seemingly empty sky. Only seemingly.

“I’m trying!” Kihyun shouts and runs. The ground ruffles right under his feet where explosives have been carelessly disregarded. He covers his head with gloved hands, a weapon still clasped in one of them, but bits and pieces and rocks and shrapnels still target his back. 

He is trying to get to the cave where their ships are safely hidden, but it’s proving to be a little difficult with two fighting troops and giant monsters shooting around the land like it is what happens down in Nereida galaxy every damn day. 

A series of distant bangs reaches his ears, and he runs faster, hopping over rumpled ground, knee high, back straight, hands over his head, like during PE lessons in school. Except this time there is a fire blow whirling right past his side and landing just a few meters away from him, exploding. Kihyun growls in his throat, having to change the trajectory of his highly skillful run, and right when he thinks the path is safe, there is boom behind him and something rapid and sharp smashes into his side, sending him flying.

He lands on the ground just a second later, taking a tough land on his back with the same strange something attached to him. He clutches his hands on his chest, eyes wide and legs numb under the weight of a… person on top of him?

The creature raises its masked head, the helmet small and fitting right over the face. It’s brown and thick and there is round eye-shaped red glass over where Kihyun assumes the eyes are, but the mask is too old-fashioned to let him see what kind of being hides behind it. A golden chain falls off the alien’s neck, and something small and metallic hits Kihyun’s chest. It’s a little disconcerting that his mask is yellow and almost see-through.

He doesn’t need to worry about this for another second as the creature presses a button on the side, and the mask opens up, revealing a human face. It’s definitely a terrestrian, and the terrestrian frowns and looks over him like he’s confused by the idea of Kihyun himself. 

Kihyun, however, feel more enlightened than confused. He presses the button on his mask too, removing the useless glass screen and remaining in a transparent cosmonautic protection (because planets like these don’t let him breathe with his mere terrestrian lungs), and he feels it tingling along his limbs. The feeling of knowledge. 

Then it hits him. The big-big black eyes, the curved thick lips, the arched eyebrows, the soft although sunken cheeks, and Kihyun twitches his head to the side, now also growing baffled.

“I know you.” He asks, rather than states, and the human guy on top of him frowns further.

“Yeah, you do.” His voices also rises in more question than statement, and they look at each other for another second. Look, and look, brows knitted together so tightly the risk of permanent wrinkles grows higher and higher, and then the guy gives him a little squint. “Kihyun?”

Kihyun doesn’t think he needs to reply to that. “Hyungwon?”

Their voices remain high and airy and puzzled, almost incredulous with such an unexpected meeting. And on Flquarklr, of all planets. 

“Hey.” Hyungwon tries again, this time with less frown and more recognition, and his face even beams slightly, as much as it can in the state of utter surprise on a planet with no stars near it whatsoever. 

“Hey.” Kihyun replies and feels something curling in the corners of his lips. He finally lets go of his frown. “Didn’t expect to see you in space.” He offers a light bro-pat on the shoulder.

“You too, if I’m honest.” Hyungwon nods, now smiling bemusedly with a dazed frown. He seems excited to see a fellow human being in this vile place, but he also seems to be taking his time processing the fact that Kihyun is an official part of IGREC.

Kihyun wants to ask what brought the skinny miserable boy from Radnax all the way here, but he can feel his legs growing numb with each second. “Hey, do you mind getting off me?” He asks with the purest intentions.

Hyungwon’s eyes widen, and he seems to finally dig his beak of knowledge into the situation. “Of course, sorry,” he says as he tries to scramble on his feet with a grunt, stepping away. Kihyun sits up with effort and somehow shuffles on his feet, grunting louder than Hyungwon and exerting all his physical strength into such a tough action. 

“Well, hey again,” he mutters, hands on his knees and spine crooked. In his defence, he flew a good dozen of meters and landed on his back with a healthy human being attached to him. 

“Hey,” Hyungwon quietly says in return. “Sorry for falling on you, by the way,” he quickly blurts out with a raised hand, “There was a blast behind you, I wasn’t sure if you saw it.”

Kihyun feels a big ‘oh’ growing in his chest. The kind of ‘oh’ that makes you blush when you’re trying to seem cool and unbothered, but nicely served (on a silver plate) facts don’t let you even get mad at them, because there is no logical reason to fight them, and you can’t fight them – not according to any social ethics taught all over the galaxy. 

So the skinny one saved him. That’s great.

“Thank you, oh,” Kihyun breathes out, suddenly in need of air, “I didn’t know.” He straightens. “Thanks.” He nods, officer-like and serious and all, and fixes his jacket to look less shaken. There are dirt stains everywhere. 

“It’s alright.” Hyungwon says with a tiny smile, lets his eyes linger on him for a little more, and then bends down to pick up his weapon. Kihyun’s weapon. “That’s you–”

“Thank you!” Kihyun exclaims and jumps the remaining distance between them, grabbing his gun and bringing it to his chest. You’re embarrassing, dude, he wants to tell himself. Hyungwon only smiles and nods, nods down at him.

He’s grown in height. 

“Well,” Hyungwon tries again and looks at the ruffled purple ground under his feet, “what brought you here?”

Kihyun wants to laugh at the poor attempt at starting a conversation but something pinches him under his ribs, telling him that he would be even worse. It’s quite obvious why Kihyun is here; Hyungwon – not so much. “Well, you know, IGREC mission,” he says casually, throwing words into the air like dust in the wind, “the locals went crazy, our job is to fix it in the quietest way possible.”

Hyungwon looks at him as another orange blast shrills somewhere behind them.

“Seems fun.” He replies benevolently, hands on his hips. 

“And you? Thought you were more interested in joining the police force back home?” Kihyun unconsciously copies the pose, leaning on one leg. It makes him look shorter, and he quickly shifts the weight onto both equally. 

“Ah, well,” Hyungwon tries to contain a smile and scratches the back of his head in almost pretense shy gesture, “every Y-corps needs a Z-corps to make sure they finish the job in neat alphabetical order.”

It must have been a joke Kihyun couldn’t quite understand. “You joined Cross-Galactic Evasion and Escape Division?” Folks from the XE²D are located so far from the IGREC headquarters that seems like it’s been years since Kihyun last heard of their grandiose personality issues.

“Uh-huh.” 

Kihyun’s hands fall to the sides with a deep sigh. “You were sent to save us?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and absolute discontent in his voice. 

Something apologetic glints in Hyungwon’s eyes, and he presses his lips together in a lopsided smile. “I mean,” he doesn’t finish, implying that yet another bang in the distance should indicate the obvious lack of ‘quiet’ in the way his troop was meant to tick the job off the list. 

“Yeah, okay, listen, it’s not easy, okay,” Kihyun grimaces, raising his cheeks in a way dimples appear right under his eyes. “We’re doing our best.”

There is a torturously disgusting, unbearable, guttural cry piercing through the booming-banging tranquility on the background, and Hyungwon curves his eyebrows, smile turning a little pitiful. 

“Just this once.” Kihyun raises his pointer finger and runs past the other guy, putting his mask over his face and getting his weapon ready. Hyungwon copies and runs after him. 

 

Kihyun is at first reluctant to admit that meeting Hyungwon back on the base is actually quite nice. His face became much more pleasing to look at: eyes big and clear and no longer hidden under the pubescent puffiness, lips thick but well-formed and nose finally high and bulging. Less like a button, more like a mushroom. It’s quite cute, if Kihyun can say so himself. Maybe that’s the part that he inherited from his non-terrestrial side of the family. 

They hang out a bit after the mission during the couple of days they have before leaving again. Hyungwon, compared to his fellow Z-folks, is nice, humanely nice, and Kihyun is digging it like a blind mole-rat, comfortable in the company of the fellow terrestrian. 

When he and his crew leave to check on the planet five wormholes away from the base, Kihyun notices a little tug at his heart after the separation.

They break their meeting-every-five-years cycle when Kihyun comes back just a mere week later and Hyungwon is there to greet him, all tall and with his massive combat boots and leaning on a railing by his ship’s parking lot. 

The proposition to have a dinner date comes out suddenly, but Hyungwon agrees with a little smile and gives him his local page ID. For texting. 

They chat over burgers and fries, brag about the expeditions they’ve been to, try to do the maths and count how many wormholes each travelled over the couple years of working in the field. Finds out, the Cross-Galactic part in Hyungwon’s division name was not just for show, but an actual part of the job. They travel across the cluster from one galaxy to another and help locals get out of sticky situations when those occur. Hyungwon must have done a lot of wormhole jumps, Kihyun thinks. 

Must have done so many that the idea to go stargazing must have sounded perfectly natural to him. Go stargazing. In space. Kihyun cackles and sputters but follows the other into the viewing cabin in the far end of the base craft. It’s dark and quiet and intimate, and the cosmos staring at them from the massive glass window is bright and magical. Beautiful. 

Gold and scarlet cosmic dust slowly twirls around the endless collection of stars, creating figures and shapes not yet existing in the common conscience. And the stars blink at him playfully, as if winking one by one, telling him to move a little closer and take Hyungwon’s hand in his. The disordered rose and orange and turquoise supernova remnants far-far away leisurely move around, threatening to gather into a massive blast ball and shoot Kihyun in the face if he doesn’t turn around and look into Hyungwon’s eyes like that’s the galaxy he’s been meaning to explore. 

And among the indescribably gigantic and endless cosmic objects, surrounded by exploding stars and rushing comets and whirling galaxies, Kihyun feels like the core of all celestial movements in the infinite universe when Hyungwon’s lips softly connect with his. 

And that is so ridiculously, inexplicably sappy. 

But all he can do is squeeze the thin palm he is holding and bring the other hand to Hyungwon’s waist, kiss back just as gently and close his eyes, let the black hole suck him in and squish him under pressure. And it is immense pressure to make sure Hyungwon, although just as young and singled out in his humanity, knows that Kihyun is good, that he can keep his cool and that he can take the top place in the list of all the beings he’s kissed before.

Hyungwon presses down lightly, capturing Kihyun’s bottom lip between his and leaving him the impossibly plump curve of his upper one, and Kihyun takes it, kisses over it, feels it. He doesn’t dare move faster, breathing speeding up at the mere damp touch on his mouth. His fingers unconsciously clutch the jacket under his palm, and Hyungwon brings his free hand to his cheek, stroking the round cheekbone tenderly with his thumb. 

When he detaches, leaving nothing but a miserable distance between them, it is to release a quiet shaky breath into Kihyun’s mouth. Little wasteful exhales fill the pumped air in the cabin, and when a faraway flaming comet quickly flies by and illuminates the side of Hyungwon’s face in a soft light, Kihyun leans in again, kissing tighter. 

He braved enough to linger and suck on the plump bottom lip, swipe his tongue over it, kiss against Hyungwon’s own movements with sudden vigour. When his mouth parts and presses against Kihyun’s harder, he connects their tongues in the middle. Wet tips sliding along each other sends something tingly down Kihyun’s entire body, from the shoulders to the chest to the stomach and even lower, and he ponders if Hyungwon feels it too, if he is human enough to throw his inhibitions away like an animal. He briefly wonders if the other’s tongue is the alien part within him, because it makes him feel otherworldly fantastic. 

And Hyungwon is so good and so soft, lets Kihyun indulge in the plumpness of his lips, breathes like the oxygen in the ship is running out, gently strokes his face and brings him closer, closer and closer. And he kisses, and he kisses, and he kisses, and he kisses all the way to Hyungwon’s unit headquarters and lets go. 

A message notification pops up after sleep time. 

 

Hyungwon hums around Kihyun’s lips upon entering the latter’s chamber. He smiles (not as sneakily as he thinks) at the thought that the taller guy is impressed, and presses him against the wall. 

“The bed is vintage,” Hyungwon mutters into his lips and creeps his long fingers under Kihyun’s jacket. 

“And king size.” Kihyun lowers his hands to let the piece of clothing slide down his arms and drop on the floor. 

“Fantastic.”

Foot on foot and step by step, awkwardly, they reach the bed, and Kihyun sits down first, pulling Hyungwon with him. Hasty fingers undo the buttons, damp mouth lets a few wet noises slip between them, hurried breaths steal all the oxygen in the room away, and the artificial gravity rushes the blood further down their bodies. Kihyun knows how the gravitational force works, and still thinks that what’s pulling him is Hyungwon, his lips and his hands and his baring skin. Otherwise, would his face really be that flushed if all the gravity did was pushing him down to the ground?

He throws his own shirt over his head and leans against the backrest, reaches for his belt while following Hyungwon’s every movement, every undone button, every exposed area of his skin, every twitch of thin blue veins on the back of his hands. He doesn’t hurry sliding the shirt off his shoulders, but even in the shadows and with the minimal help from the glowing pink cosmic dust behind the huge glass window, Kihyun can follow every rise of sharp ridges of bones on his chest with every inhale and track every contraction of soft lean muscles on his stomach with each exhale, and it’s enough to know exactly how Hyungwon feels. The old badge Kihyun gave him ten years ago is still hanging off his neck, and if it’s not an indication, he doesn’t know what is.

Kihyun briefly wonders if there is an alien-tied reason for the other’s insistently loud heartbeat; wonders its size and jerks his eyebrows because he can hear it even with the slight distance between them; can hear it especially clearly when Hyungwon helps tug the trousers off Kihyun’s legs and leaves him in just his boxers. 

It turns into a steady fast-paced drum beat when those leave Kihyun’s body too.

Hyungwon starts fumbling with his own belt when Kihyun wraps his hand around the base of his organ and feels a funny tingle running down his spine at the flashing thought. “Is it your member?” Kihyun asks in one strained breath. Hyungwon raises his head in confusion. “Is it your member that’s alien?”

Hyungwon’s fingers around the belt stop moving. His big black glistening eyes are fixed on Kihyun’s face with an unreadable mix of confusion and fear.

“There must be something alien about you, right?” Kihyun asks again, still out of breath (his grip around himself grows tighter). A dainty wrinkle appears between Hyungwon’s eyebrows. “Is it your member?”

The taller guy unfreezes with a blink, blindly strains one side of the belt and lets it out of the buckle. He yanks the loose waistband down with his underwear, and Kihyun doesn’t know whether to keep staring at Hyungwon’s disturbed expression or quietly move his eyes down at the springing cock. The other lowers his head.

“No, it’s human,” Hyungwon utters raising his eyes again, strained and distressed and perplexed, eyes gleaming with perturbation and fingers clutching the sides of his pants with inhuman strength.

Kihyun clenches, silently and innately excited, and grabs Hyungwon around the neck to bring him down into a kiss. They grind, and make out, and steal all the useful oxygen from the room, and grind some more, painfully hard against each other.

By the end of the nominal night, Kihyun is still convinced Hyungwon’s down-there is as extraterrestrial as it can get. 

 

Days, in timeless space terms, fly by recklessly fast. And with every new exploding star, Kihyun wonders and wonders.

“Is your blood blue?” He whispers as he carefully withdraws thin wiggly roots of a plant-like being on a new developing planet from the ground. Hyungwon imposed himself to go so he could see how a whole new kind of microbes is getting by. 

“Would I have pink blush if my blood was blue?” He turns to give Kihyun a look, helmet-less and flushed from running around the naked land with a digital magnifier on his wrist. He detects a new multiple-cell being somewhere in the air and chases after it.

Then, on Zemlya No.2, a prospering planet just a couple of thousand light years away in their galaxy:

“Can you swallow sharp objects and breathe fire?” Kihyun shouts, recharging his gun in the blind spot from the fight. 

Hyungwon stumbles out of a burning cave, coughing and wiping his soot-covered face with a soot-covered hand. “Do I look–” He coughs again and bends down, resting his hands on his knees. Not fire.

Then, back on Flquarklr:

“Can you regenerate super fast?” Kihyun yells from a half-broken ship, whooshing in the air past Hyungwon’s distressed team of fighters. It lands somewhere nearby with a boom. A black thick line of vapour is all that’s left of him. 

“Wish I–ouch! Did,” Hyungwon exclaims, pressing a hand to the injured bleeding cheek. There will be a scar left. 

But even after visiting a good couple dozens of planets together, Kihyun still couldn’t figure it out. He’s seen Hyungwon’s mother. She is silver-skinned and glows in the sunlight like the universe’s clearest diamonds. Hyungwon doesn’t glow. 

(He does, but only in Kihyun’s eyes when he succeeds to make the tall guy laugh with his entire body.)

“You live longer than me on average!” Kihyun calls after knocking off a couple of bad guys on a newly civilised planet. 

Hyungwon, several meters away, only twists his head to the side with a little twitch of his mouth. Kihyun isn’t wrong, but not quite. 

“You definitely have two hearts!”

With a suddenly emerging strength, Hyungwon sends a bad guy from the Newly Civilised Planet flying and dropping on the ground almost lifeless. He rips the protective mask off his face and turns around to shout at Kihyun with all the frustration his skinny terrestrial rib cage can possess.

“Kihyun!” The called guy turns around. “I can breathe without an oxygen mask!” Hyungwon’s stern voice strains and turns a little hoarse, and Kihyun’s eyes widen. The tall guy rolls his eyes and demonstratively inhales a lungful of inhumanly thick air.

Then Kihyun grimaces. “That’s it?” His voice breaks into a high-pitched scorn, and Hyungwon only gives him an unimpressed stare and turns away to finish the unfinished business with the bad guys. 

Back on the base, the dumb comment gets lost somewhere between kisses and choked up cries. 

 

And although on Terra the years keep going by slowly, shuffling their feet in tune to normal daily life of all mundane human beings, Kihyun’s next seven birthdays pass in a blink. 

When he’s waiting by their usual ship parking lot, talking to his colleagues about everything and nothing at once, his smartwatch starts beeping as the portal opens and a familiar small spacecraft flies in. He swallows back a smile. 

He missed his alien boyfriend. 

Hyungwon travelled all the way to the neighbouring galaxy with his fellow Z-corps folks, and as the captain of his crew, he prefers to take things slowly – jump only a few wormholes at once, recharge at the intergalactic station, have a nap, make some friends, watch new stars form and old explode, and then travel some more, as fast and smooth as he can. 

Be it Kihyun, the evacuation mission would be done univocally much quicker. 

But the ship parks in its usual place, the engines turn off, and long, boots-clad legs jump out of the small door. Hyungwon clicks his keys and walks down the space pierce leisurely and largely, like he owns the place. A cheeky smile is curling in the corners of his lips. 

“Long time no see, honey,” he swings the keyring around his pointer finger, and Kihyun breaks his facade with a crooked smile. He starts walking towards his boyfriend too. 

“Took you long enough,” he replies, biting on his bottom lip. 

“Had to come back home safely for my darling,” his arms readily wrap around Kihyun shoulders when the shorter bumps into him with a kiss. They make the scene a little pretentious, a little dramatic, a little loud, but they love turning the return home into a big deal, it’s kind of their thing. 

And in the infinite space, home is where the other is. 

“I might have caught a tiny tail on the way back from the Taco Galaxy.” Hyungwon quietly and cheekily says into Kihyun’s mouth and prepares to swallow back a smile as soon as the words register in the other’s brain. 

Kihyun leans back with eyes full of judgement. “You angered the IGPF on the way back?” He asks obnoxiously loudly, gripping Hyungwon’s shoulders so he doesn’t escape the interrogation. 

“Maybe,” the taller murmurs just as cheekily as before and attempts to lean in for another kiss. Kihyun bends and arches his spine to get away from it. Hyungwon sighs and tucks his lips into a passive(-aggressive) smile. “Not an issue now though, Easypoofs won’t get me here.” And Kihyun can’t get mad at his boyfriend when he is so soft-spoken and has big-big alien eyes that aren’t thinking about the same thing his mouth is saying. 

“Guess we’ll wait until they come and get you, then,” Kihyun replies with a surrendered sigh and allows Hyungwon to kiss him. 

 

One great man once said that incredible ideas never come on a sober head, and Kihyun can proudly proclaim that now he knows why. 

“You ever wonder what it’s like fucking in zero gravity?” He asks the ceiling above his bed, puffing another smoke ring. 

Hyungwon, only half-dressed and with an unbuttoned shirt thrown over his shoulders, turns away from admiring the glowing cosmos outside through the massive window to give Kihyun a confused look. 

“You mean, like, while levitating in the air like useless rainworms?” 

Kihyun nods slowly, fascinated by the sudden flowing and melting patterns on the normally plain ceiling. “Imagine.” 

Hyungwon twitches his eyebrows in vague agreement and nods in the other’s direction. “How’s the space weed?”

“Opium,” Kihyun mysteriously says in a strangely grave tone, “it’s opium flowers from MBSG.”

Hyungwon curves his eyebrows. “Metboahrthschnalgar?” 

“How the fuck can you even pronounce that,” Kihyun utters slowly and lowly, like a space giant with a thousand tons of weight, and shakes his head from side to side, like a cartoon sloth. 

Opium flowers from other planets aren’t actually good for homo-sapiens, but Kihyun, being a great space scientist and all, found a way to synthesise it to make it appropriate for all oxygenated beings to consume. 

All apart from Hyungwon – he is allergic to pollen. 

 

With incredible effort, Kihyun bumps his boyfriend into the nearest wall and grabs a secret cupboard hook to keep them that way. 

Hastily undoing Hyungwon’s shirt, he bites down his neck fervently, with vulgar noises and sharp short breaths. The other’s grip in his hair tightens, and Hyungwon throws his head back, opening everything he has for Kihyun, inhaling through gritted teeth and rolled-back eyes and using every fibre of his body to keep himself pressed against the wall. 

It’s a little bit tough with no force holding them to the ground. 

Kihyun grinds against him, small solid hands grasping his thin sides and sliding down to the still pants-clad hips and squeezing, squishing. His lips and teeth restlessly work up and down and across Hyungwon’s delicate neck, kiss along his throat column, suck a spot under his jawline and over his collarbones and right behind the right ear, just next to the translator implant. They slowly levitate a few centimetres up, closer to the ceiling. Hyungwon yanks the other’s shirt off his shoulder, nearly rips it in attempts to get rid of it, scratches his forearms and shoulder blades with blunt nails and gasps for air (he doesn’t need anyways) when Kihyun palms him through the fabric. 

He presses confidently, feels the outline of the hard length, hears Hyungwon grunt in attempts to restrain himself from grinding against his hand, sees his stomach tense, and hisses at the cutting sensation on his skin.

Fucking in a small spaceship with no gravitational force is like indulging in the choking kink, except there are no hands around the throat involved; the lack of proper oxygen rotation and security is enough to make a human desperately lightheaded. 

A drop of sweat on Kihyun’s neck forms into a tiny sphere of water, detaches from his skin and starts floating in the air. 

Hyungwon finds enough strength to bring his hands to Kihyun’s belt and unbuckle it without any further teasing, knowing how passionate the other is about taking off his clothes first. He sneaks his hands into his underwear, tugs the hard organ up and let’s the tip breathe over the waistband. He plays with the head, smears the tiny beads of precum all over the gentle-gentle skin (before the laws of space send them floating too), indulges Kihyun’s sensitive nerves in quick hovering touches. 

When he slides the tip between his bent pointer and middle fingers, Kihyun breathes out a strain moan, his hips twitch and his hand cups Hyungwon’s length a good bit stronger. The other moans out an ‘ouch’ and throws his head against the wall. 

Kihyun, with the inability to stop thrusting in tune to Hyungwon’s small stimulations, makes a strange flying motion to levitate above the other, indicating for him to slide the pants off his legs. Hyungwon breathes out a tired laugh at his almost naked boyfriend floating in the air like a human-sized rainworm and grabs him around the waist to bring him on his level.

The pants unfold and swim away like by some invisible ghostly force. 

And they kiss, loudly and wildly and relishing in each other’s tongues and lips, and although there is no gravity in the space around them, the blood still rushes down to their organs with every wet caress of the tongue and up to the tips with every slipped moan. Hyungwon reaches for one of Kihyun’s dark pink nipples, still gripping the other around the waist to keep him by his side, against all the space laws, against all laws in space in general. 

Kihyun groans quietly, arches into the touch, scratches Hyungwon’s jaw and brings him closer than scientifically possible with their tightly-packed molecular structure. He wishes he could disintegrate them and mix their cells together, become one scary alien substance and carelessly drift in the cosmic matter, every single quark in their celestial body eternally making love to each other. 

The lack of oxygen really makes him lose his mind. 

When his fingers find their way to Hyungwon’s belt at last, there is a strange movement among the impossibly distant stars and collections of meteorites. It’s as if they bleak away, hide behind a massive shadow, wave their last goodbye and snicker over their shoulders. Hyungwon is too far gone into the wet kiss to hear suspicious woosh and swoosh outside the protective glass of their spaceship. Despite having a fair fifty percent of alien blood, he is surprisingly blunt in his senses. 

But Kihyun, scarily close to ending it all and cumming into gravityless air, hears a mental alarm at the back of his head. Hyungwon releases a displeased grunt when he forcefully detaches from his lips.

And outside their cozy little hi-tech spaceship, almost merging with the blue and purple and pink and navy endless background, are a few winged intergalactic police force fleets. And those intergalactic police force fleets are aggressively blinking their warning lights as they approach with terrifying speed.

“What’s that?” Hyungwon asks, freezing his movements around Kihyun’s previously neglected nipple. 

Kihyun’s organ almost shrinks in panic. “Get dressed,” he commands, and Hyungwon frowns. “Get dressed, take the wheel.” With that Kihyun bumps off the wall and tries to swim for his carelessly floating pieces of clothing. 

“Oh, shit,” Hyungwon swears and hastily tries to fix his pants. He is now helplessly levitating towards the ceiling. “Are they coming for me,” he states, rather than asks, and looks around for his socks. 

“For me, too, since it’s my bloody ship,” Kihyun mumbles passive-aggressively while trying to pull the trousers up his legs. He somehow succeeds and swims further for the control panel at the back of the ship. 

He catches a small metal handle and pushes himself towards the wall, pressing his feet against it and pulling the door open with all the strength he has. It opens with a screech. Inside there’s an ornament of scary-looking buttons, some of which are better left untouched for the rest of the cosmic eternity. Kihyun angrily flicks the massive switch down and brings the artificial gravity back to their ship. 

The gravity in return brings them all down. 

“Fuck!” Hyungwon yells as he falls on the floor with a deaf thud characteristic to a pile of bones tumbling down a cliff. At least he got to the pilot’s seat fast. 

Kihyun resists a groan of pain with a rapidly reddening face and scrambles on his feet, clutching his crotch. “Take the wheel, I’ll start the blasts!” He shouts and runs somewhere into the technical depth of the spacecraft. 

Hyungwon starts the engines, sharply turns the vehicle around and takes off right when the police fleet is close enough to pose a real fucking danger to their reputation. He recklessly pushes the wheel down to gather full speed. 

“Fuck, they’re about to connect to our line,” Hyungwon croakes out, voice full of stress. Kihyun growls in his throat as he sets the weapons to warm up. 

“Nope, nope, no-pey, no,” Hyungwon blurts out and vigorous slaps the display screen to prevent the police from connecting to their communication line. 

_Everyone on board, stop the spa—_

“Fuck you!” The tall man shouts and slams the ‘disconnect’ button. They reach full speed. 

“How long to the next jump point?” Kihyun charges the cannons and takes the control wheel of the weapons, searching his aim. 

“Quite a bit!” Hyungwon’s eyes waver between the map of the galaxy quarter and the live recording of the catching up police ships behind them. 

“Get us there, I’ll do whatever I can!” With that, the blasts finally beep, indicating full readiness to shoot, and Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to flick the switch into rapid fire mode. “Bastards!” He yells, suddenly heroic and tough and all, and shoots like his life depends on it. Heroism is his second name, he tells himself, and the heart within his bare chest swells up with pride. 

One of the enemy ships sets ablaze. “Nice one!” Hyungwon exclaims. Then the fleet opens fire. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” 

He manoeuvres between thin orange blows, swinging their ship from left to right, up and down, like a pixelated cartoon, and Kihyun seesaws along with it all over the place. Only his strong hands gripping the aim wheel can save him. 

“How long?” He shouts. 

“Soon!”

“Too long, make it ‘now’!” 

“How about you fucking aim and actually shoot them?!”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too!”

Were it any other circumstances, the argument would have served as a test to their relationship.

“Get ready!” Hyungwon shouts, and the display screen beeps as they approach the jump point. He dodges another blast, Kihyun blows up another one of the fleet, the wormhole disperses in the middle of nowhere in a friendly manner. 

“Now!”

Kihyun sends a missile, and it explodes right after they jump into a wormhole and disappear somewhere among the distant stars. 

They scream as they rush through space on full speed. 

 

Thirty wormholes later, and Kihyun collapses on the ground in dripping sweat. 

“How many jumps can a human do at once?” He asks weakly, panting. 

“Five,” Hyungwon breathes out, lying lifelessly under the pilot’s seat. 

“Whew,” Kihyun dramatically wipes his forehead. 

“At least we got away,” the other raises his fist in a weak victorious ‘yay’ and let’s it fall onto the floor with a thud. “Ouch.” That’s Hyungwon and his bony wrists. 

They take a long while collecting themselves again. 

“Hey,” Hyungwon calls, looking over spread out digital maps and calmly sipping his alien coffee. They’re finally fully dressed.

Kihyun walks into the cockpit, doing the cufflinks on his sleeves with a concentrated expression, and hums. 

“We’re just in the neighbouring galaxy to Terra. A few more jumps towards the Milky Way, and we're in what terrestrians call, a ‘Solar System’,” he explains and highlights the directions to the mentioned planet. 

Kihyun is pensive at first, contemplates the distance and the risks of being caught, weights the chances of being discovered and prospects of not being able to fit in. To fit in on the planet they should technically call home. 

But the word itself makes him feel a little bit warm, and an invisible smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Years spent in searches of something terrestrial in the infinite universe, and once he finds it (or, rather, finds him), he finally has the opportunity to share something distantly homely with someone who understands. 

When they turn the invisible mode and slowly approach the Earth’s orbit, Kihyun lets the smile take over. He looks over the blue-blue waters he knows as ‘oceans’, and twirling and spinning clouds, and yellow, brown and green grounds that form countries he remember learning about from his parents, and feels a swell of pride in his terrestrial beating heart. Somewhere in the middle of that seemingly massive, and yet so miserable on the scale of the universe, land is his very distant home. His place of origin. 

“Let’s go,” and then, after putting his hand over Hyungwon’s on the steering wheel, Kihyun gently adds, “let’s go home.”

It’s a little bit sappy. 

But he believes it will be one hell of a great expedition.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a small explanation on names: IntraGalactic Research Expedition Corps are called Y-corps bc IGREC sounds like a french 'y', while CrossGalactic E and E Division is shortened as XED which sounds like a 'z', so to finish the mission in alphabetical order hyungwons z division needs to help kihyuns y division. none of this is meant to be serious actually 
> 
> igpf is intergalactic police force
> 
> theres no explanation on their backgrounds on purpose, but how they understand each other and other beings is with the translator implant which was mentioned once. do they speak the same human language???? who knows :D
> 
> hope you enjoyed and smiled at least once! thank you for reading!!
> 
> hmu on twt @chaeleggiewon


End file.
